Erik Cubellios
|-|Human = |-|Angel Soul: Angel of Death= Summary Erik Cubellios is a wizard, member of Serpents Klaw, and the son on Lissana and Komodo. He has been a prominent member of the guild for years, and has longed to become an S-Class Member. As a child, Erik had very few memories of his father, due to him going missing when Erik was just a year old. As he grew, he began to search for Komodo until Erik came upon his fathers old friend, the Dragon King of Demons, Toxin. With Toxin's assistance, Komodo alongside the other Dragon Slayers were found. While he always had magic power, his true power never materialized as a child. He was able to cast simple offensive spells, but nothing unique. His magic first truly materialized during the war between Mortals and the NX Gods. By absorbing all the essence of the fallen angels of the war, Erik's first take over spell was produced, The Angel of Death. With his newfound abilities, he Assists his father and their party on their mission the slay the God Dragons. Appearance and Personality Erik is a young man, with blonde hair. He wears simple clothing, and stands about average height, slightly taller than his father. Erik inherited a lot of his personality from his mother, as he is a truly kindhearted individual, who cares for everyone of his friends. Enjoying a good fight, he however has rarely shown joy in the pain of others, a trait that he did not inherit from his father. His personality changes as the Angel of Death, as he is far less humble, and enjoys the death of others. He doesn't cause unneeded pain, but will cause as much as it takes to win. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Erik Cubellios, The Angel of Death Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: 17 during the events of Serpents Klaw Classification: Mage, Human Affiliation: Serpents Klaw Guild Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-B | Likely High 7-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Earth Manipulation (One of his many forms of offensive magic is the ability to create earthquakes and tremors.), Fire Manipulation (He is able to conjure and throw flaming javelins), Healing of Others (He has shown the be able to rapidly heal other mages who have wounds such as being punctured, in a matter of seconds. He cannot however use this on himself.), Adept at Sword Combat. | All Previous to a further extent, Flight (With his bone wings, he is able to fly at high speeds), Bone Manipulation (Was able to spawn Skeletal hands from the ground to grapple his opponents.), Summoning (Can call forth both Angelic soldiers, and Skeletal Archers.), Paralysis via Fear Inducement, Intangibility (Arrows shot at him went right through him, although he must knowingly activate this) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small City Level (Comparable to in x792 Cana Alberona. Conjured an Earthquake that brought damage to the whole of Elmina Town.) | Likely Large Mountain Level (Should be comparable to average Fairy Tail members, such as Lissana. Fights against the Diabolos guild members including Kyria) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to other Fairy Tail Characters) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: 'At least '''Small City Class '(Taken hits from opponents who clash with him. Took little damage from the Earthquake he conjured.) | Likely '''Large Mountain Level (Fought against Kyria) Stamina: 'Very High (Shown little to signs of tiring during his fights) | Likely '''Limitless '(A version of an Immortal being) 'Range: '''Several Dozens of meters with most spells, Several Kilometers with Earth Manipulation. '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: '''Average (Has yet to show true signs of combat genius, though he is a capable warrior.) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Base '''| '''Angel of Death Notable Attacks and Techniques *Base* Earth Manipulation Erik has shown the ability to create potent Tremors and Earthquakes, that are able to span across entire cities. Fire Manipulation Erik is able to create Javelins made of flames, in order to give him a reliable form of ranges combat. Healing Erik is quite adept in the ways of healing spells, able to easily close and mend a puncture wound of a sword, in a matter of seconds. *Angel of Death* Summoning Erik can conjure up at least several dozen skeletal combatants. The strength of these soldiers is not very high, they can however serve as a distraction, or be used to outnumber foes. Bone Manipulation Erik calls forth several skeletal hands to grasp his opponents, in order to root them to their current location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Healing Users Category:Bone Users